This invention relates generally to apparatus for and methods of applying dental brace brackets and other orthodontic appliances to human teeth, and more particularly concerns a substance for and method of directly bonding a dental brace bracket or like orthodontic appliance to teeth.
A relatively common orthodontic procedure for re-aligning human teeth in order to bring them into a desired alignment relies on the use of structures commonly known as braces. In general, orthodontic braces comprise a plurality of brackets, one of which is affixed to each of the teeth whose re-alignment is desired, and one or more force-applying arches or wires attached to the brackets. In use, these stressed arches or wires pull on the brackets in such a way as to urge the teeth into the desired alignment.
According to the modern state of the dental arts, these brackets generally include an arch wire-engaging portion, and a band which is fitted around the individual tooth. These bands can become uncomfortable to the patient, and can act as places where food particles can lodge and become the source of resultant tooth decay.
In view of these shortcomings, it has been provided to affix the dental brace and brackets to a patient's teeth by direct adhesive bonding. One such bonding method is described and claimed in my co-pending U.S. Patent application Ser. No. 760,906 filed Jan. 21, 1977.
Development of a commercially acceptable direct bonding method has been inhibited until recently by a number of problems. Certain candidate substances for the bonding agent have been toxic to an unacceptably high degree. In addition, many bonding agents have provided a bracket-tooth bond which is so weak that the bracket can easily become detached from the tooth. Other proposed bonding agents have provided a tooth-bracket attachment bond which weakens after a period of time, thereby permitting the bracket to break away from the tooth after the dental patient has worn the braces for a comparatively short time. Some bonding agents have permitted the bonded bracket to "creep" or slightly alter its position relative to the tooth, thereby lessening or nullifying the effect of the braces and the orthodontic re-positioning action. Still other bonding agents have provided an effective bond but have proved extremely difficult if not impossible to remove from the tooth once the orthodontic operations have been completed and brace removal has been desired. In some circumstances, these latter bonding agents have been removed only with difficulty or have caused injury to the tooth upon which the bracket was installed.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide a bonding agent, and a method for applying the agent, which will overcome these difficulties.
More specifically, it is an object of the instant invention to provide a bonding agent which is non-toxic to an acceptable degree, which provides a strong bond which will not weaken after prolonged use, which will not permit bracket creep action, and yet which can be dissolved or otherwise altered so as to permit bracket removal when desired.
Another object is to provide such a bonding agent and method for its application which encourage, if not absolutely dictate, proper application. An additional object is to provide a bonding agent and auxiliary substances which are packaged in such a form as to encourage the proper bonding agent preparation application, and use.
Other objects and features of the invention will become more apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals have been used to refer to like parts.